Sleep, talk, regrets, decisions
by bizzykid22
Summary: Lorelai makes a really bad mistake, only costing her Luke


Ch.1 +Sleep, talk, regrets, decisions.

I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters

* * *

I woke up and rolled over to an empty side of the bed. Putting my head back I thought of the night before. To celebrate Rory coming home Luke had taken Rory and I out to dinner. But Rory didn't understand when I asked what she thought was wrong with Luke. He hadn't been acting right. Since our fight about Christopher's call, no a little after that. The night after their fight, well, he can't be mad about that (Dirty!) but the day after and since then, he just seamed off, no he seemed distracted. I looked over at the clock. 6:10 a.m. I want coffee, where was Luke? I yelled out "Luuukkkeee!" No answer. Where was he? I tried to see out into the hall but the doors were shut. Awww! How sweet, he must have been letting me sleep. Why was he letting me sleep? He never lets me sleep-in when I have work. Was he home, I thought… did he have an early delivery? No, I don't think so. "Luke!" I yelled out loader. I heard footsteps and a familiar voice call out

"Lorelai?" I love how he says Lorelai. Wait, was he questioning?

"Who else would be in OUR bedroom?" Luke walked in

"I thought you were sleeping." He was trying to let me sleep, how sweet.

"I have work today" Luke sat on the bed next to me.

"I know, you still have 5 minutes to sleep until you have to get up." I looked at the clock. Oh yah, I told Sookie she would be late today, I knew I would be tired after last night (dirty!).

"Only 5 minutes?" Luke replied.

"Go to sleep, I'm leaving your coffee on the table, downstairs. So you have to get up to get it and I will see you at lunch." I smiled.

"Okay, bye hun." He leaned over and kissed me quickly on the lips. I pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips.

"I have to go," He said reluctantly.

"Fine bye" I smiled at him. He got up and walked out of the room. I heard him shut the door. I rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Who would be ringing the doorbell at this time? We're currently between maids. Richard was in his office. Which means I have to get up and get the door. I opened the door and to my surprise, it was Rory. She rudely shoved an envelope into my hands.

"Here Grandma, now you can't mess up my life, or my Moms life. Were done, here you go. Bye, I have to leave" That was a surprise? When did I mess up her life, she began walking away, I was going to stop her, my mouth opened but no words came out. I can't stop her I've lost her. The envelope. I walked into the house and shut the door. I took a deep breath and opened the envelope. It was a piece of paper. It read:

------------------

Dear Grandma and Grandpa.

I appreciate everything you have done for me. Chilton, Yale, my car, and my stay. But things didn't go, as we would have planned. I don't want to have a debt to you. So I am paying you back. Chilton is played for. So I don't have to worry about that. You should get a letter soon in the mail. It will have the checks enclosed paying you back for Yale, my car and the things you bought me during my stay. It's from Dad so you don't have to call Mom or me for any legal problems. Just call dad.

Thank-you,

Rory

-----

I re-read the letter again. Why would Chris pay? Maybe he and Lorelai were together. Finally Lorelai had dumped her poor excuse for her perfect man. I smiled and went to tell Richard.

* * *

I sat looking around the empty diner. Where was Lorelai? She usually came during this time. I looked at the exact place were I stood when April told me I might be her father. The place where my life changed forever. The place where I began lying to Lorelai about were I was going. I thought back to that night.

Lorelai: "Luke are we going out tonight?"

Luke: "No I'm going out to get your Christmas present."

Lorelai: "Okay, but don't get anything to good like those really cute boots I saw in Hartford yesterday"

Luke: "Okay, if you insist"

I remember pulling out of the driveway, driving and pulling into April and Anna's driveway. I remember knocking on the door. I remember losing track of time talking to Anna about April. And then coming home and Lorelai was sleeping on the couch.

And I lied, in a relationship where honesty is everything. I lied. I lied. When Lorelai sat on my lap and we promised each other no more secrets. I lied. I lied to the one girl, the right girl. I lied to her so I could go see my kid, which she didn't know about. I never told her about. The kid I never even knew about. I lied. The bell jingled on the door as Lorelai walked in.

"Hey Lukey-Dukey" I rolled my eyes, where does she come up with these?

"Hey" She leaned over the counter and kissed me. She pulled my head back and kissed me again. I lied to the girl I'm kissing. With that thought I pulled away. I tried forgetting about April, but I couldn't. "Luke?" I looked up to see Lorelai giving me a blank look.

"What?" I replied. She probably knows something's up. She can probably see right through me. She knew me better than anyone. And I was lying to her.

"Coffee, duh!"

"Right…" I turned around and got her coffee cup, placed it in front of her and filled it up. She smiled and lifted it up to her lips. This was the perfect time to tell her. Come on Luke, talk! "Uh Lorelai I-." Kirk walked in and loudly announced he and Lulu are getting married. Lorelai of coarse shared her enthusiasm

"Kirk really? I'm so happy for you two! When did you propose?" Kirk gave her a weird look and replied in a Kirk way.

"Propose? No. I didn't propose." Lorelai looked at him then at me like she was looking for an answer. I shrugged. Who knew why Kirk did or said what he did. It's Kirk.

"Did Lulu propose?" She asked. Kirk looked at her again.

"No" He said bye and said he had a wedding to plan. He left and Lorelai spun around to look at me. She smiled and looked at her watch. Her expression quickly changed.

"What?" I asked. Lorelai looked up at me.

"I'm late" I looked at the diner clock.

"Well duh, its 10:30." She looked at me like I should know

"I called Sookie and told her I was running late and I told her I would be in at 10:00." She looked out side and noticed the snow. Snow, Lorelai loves snow, yet her expression didn't change when she looked at me. So I questioned,

"Snow, aren't you happy it's snowing?"

"Not if I have to drive in it." I grabbed a coffee to go and handed it to her. "Thanks babe got to go." "Okay" I replied. I was sad. Lorelai always waits for the first snowfall and now she doesn't even care. That's not like her. As she got up to kiss me she stopped "Weren't you going to tell me something?" I replied in a desperate plea to get out of this conversation.

"No, it's not important" She smiled and kissed me. As she was waling back she turned around and added a quick

"Maybe we can have a double wedding." She smiled and walked out.

* * *

I looked out at the slippery snow. I hate snow. I used to love snow. But it's such a baron. Oh my gosh im turning into Luke! No I cant I need coffee. I put my foot on the brake trying to stop quickly at the intersection. Instead I slid strait through it. Slowly and about 35 minutes longer then it usually takes I made it to the Inn. I walked inside and Sookie came running out from the kitchen, almost sliding on the slippery floors I tried to catch her but we both ended up falling on the ground. We both giggled. Sookie turned to me.

"I thought you had gotten in a car accident. I was about to call the hospital." I realized what she was talking about thinking about how late I was

"Sorry Sook, it was mad-gridlock out side. I'm here now, what did I miss" She turned to me and gave me an 'I'm not sure if I should tell you this or not' look.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, while you were facing Jack Frost outside. Chris came." She looked at me again.

"Okay, where is he?" I asked he was probably here to talk more about the money.

"Oh he left. He had to pick up Gigi from his Grandma's."

"Oh okay." Sookie got up and told me that the Henderson's cancelled because the weather conditions are too hectic to drive in. Great I thought to my self as I went over to the phone. I dialed Chris' phone number. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Chris"

"Oh hey Lore. Listen if you're calling about me coming to the Inn, im sorry about that. I called your house and you weren't there, and I'm guessing your cell is dead because you didn't pick that up" I remembered forgetting to charge my cell last night.

"It's okay Chris. So I'm guessing you came for a reason?" I asked flipping through my book.

"Yah, can you come over tonight? I need help picking colors for my living room. You know, at my new house that I'm buying with all my money" I laughed.

"Sure Chris. Seven?"

"Sure" He replied.

"Okay bye" I said.

"Bye Lore, oh and say hi to Rory too"

"Ok bye." I called Luke up just to tell him I wasn't going to be at dinner that night. He was fine with it, because no more secrets after all.

* * *

(Rory's POV)

I pulled out of Grandma's. I was out. No wonder mom ran away at 17. I wouldn't be able to handle it either, No I can't handle it. And these last few months told me, they told me that Richard and Emily Gilmore don't understand me or moms life. That we work hard to get were we're going. I'm out. I was so happy. I looked at the cars driving by with snow on their roofs. It must be snowing. I bet Moms happy. But she wont be for long because I knew something that she didn't know. Which will make her pretty unhappy I'm guessing.

* * *

I pulled into Chris' driveway turned of the jeep and went to Chris' apartment. I knocked on the door.

"Hey" He said and gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Chris. Do you have the paint chips?" I looked around at all the boxes.

"Nope…" He said looking worried. I reached into my purse and pulled out my paint chip book.

"Didn't think you would" I smiled and walked over to the coach and sat down. We looked through the paint pallets. I had one beer, which turned into 2, then three. Until I lost count. Chris started talking about Luke.

"So how well do you know Luke?" He asked me with a slur.

"I know him, I'm engaged so I should him know." I said thinking about what I had just said.

"I know what you meant. Hey did you know Luke had a kid?" Chris asked matter-of-factly.

"No he doesn't" I replied.

"Yes he does. Luke apparently told his sister Biz about April." I looked at him

"You mean Liz? And who's Apr-"

"Oh she's his daughter. She's 10, or 11. Maybe she's 12. Okay so he told Liz who told Rory. Because, well I can't remember. Anyways Rory then told me and asked what she should do." I looked at him with a face that I'm sure showed him that I had no idea about what he was talking about. But then it clicked, that's why he was acting weird.

"Bu-" That's all I could get in but he interrupted me.

"Don't worry Lore, its guna be okay." He rapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss. He pulled me in and kissed me on the lips. Which grew more passionate.

Waking up the next morning I had realized what I did. I couldn't handle it. I also couldn't handle the headache.

* * *

It's one month later. One month since it ended. Since I told Luke about the baby that was due. Since my life ended. I remember the conversation.

"Luke come-on! You have to understand, I was drunk!"

"Lorelai. I trusted you. What about our honest relationship?"

"Honest relationship! I don't remember much about the night but I remember one important fact!"

"And what would that be?"

"You want an honest relationship then next time when you have a kid tell me!"

"Well at least the kid, whose name is April by the way, at least she was born while we weren't together. Well this kid will be too!"

He walked out, that was the last time I saw him. He moved away. He moved and didn't tell me. I went to the doctor and they confirmed I was pregnant with Chris' kid. Again. I remember endless nights of crying. I remember Rory yelling and screaming at her dad. There was nothing I could do about it. The phone rang. Maybe it was Luke. I ran downstairs to the phone. I answered "Hello?" The voice on the other line told me everything. It told me I needed to get to the hospital right away. And I did what it told me to.

* * *

(Rory's POV)

I ran into the hospital. Mom was standing there. I asked her what happened. She told me about Dad. About how he got into an accident. And how the doctors couldn't do anything about it. And how he's gone. I cried. I cried for 2 weeks. And I got over it when I finally realized. Once again Mom had lost her kid's dad. I called Luke. I talked to him. He talked about his life I talked about mine. And when he brought up Mom… I told him, I told him about Chris. And I told him how much she needed him. He told me he got together with Anna. April's real mom. I hung up. There was nothing else I could do. So I gave up.

* * *


End file.
